


Strange Attractors

by Callie4180



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, First Kiss, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 06:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie4180/pseuds/Callie4180
Summary: For Valentine's Day 2018, a 221b.





	Strange Attractors

“Chaos theory,” John echoed, eyes on Sherlock at his microscope, mind on the evening before.

“Yes. An infinitesimal change in initial conditions can have major implications as a situation evolves.” Sherlock reached for another slide. “The shorthand is the Butterfly Effect.”

“Oh, right. Nonlinear dynamics. A butterfly flaps its wings in Shanghai, and causes a storm in Paris.” John sipped his tea, still watching. “We see it in medicine, you know. Turbulent blood flow, neuron firing patterns.” They’d been saying goodnight after a case, nothing new, but as John had turned to leave, Sherlock had lifted one trembling hand.

“Just so.” Sherlock said absently, frowning down at his notebook. “It applies in social systems as well. Someone orders the wrong sandwich, and we’re at war the next day.”

John’s skin still tingled where Sherlock’s thumb had skimmed his cheek. “And how is your brother?”

Sherlock chuckled. “Thankfully, well fed,” he said, looking over with a grin, and John knew.

A small change: missing a bus, taking a call.

Turning right instead of left, and catching a bullet.

Coffee in the park with an old friend; the loan of a mobile.

A lingering brush of fingers, and dark, hopeful eyes.

Right, then. “Sherlock...” John said quietly, setting his cup aside.

Sherlock’s lips were soft and sweet, his sigh gentle as a butterfly.

 

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks to Kedgeree11 and 221bJen for their skill and time.


End file.
